


Who You Belong To

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slight threesome tones, Smut, unprotected sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Who You Belong To

“I brought the good whiskey,” Dean announced, walking into the war room with a large bottle held over his head.

You and Sam clapped, ready to celebrate what had been one of the hardest hunts of your life. Showered and healed thanks to Cas and Balthazar, the three of you were still full of adrenaline and needed to do something to shake it off.

“I’ll get the shot glasses,” you said, heading into the kitchen. The sound of wings alerted you to an angel’s presence just seconds before Balthazar had you pinned to the counter, his obvious arousal digging into your ass.

“Come away with me,” he murmured against your neck as he placed open mouth kisses across your skin.

“Not tonight. I’m staying home with Sam and Dean. We almost lost Sam today, we have a lot to celebrate,” you responded, wiggling around to face him and quickly peck his lips.

“You’d rather stay here and drink cheap whiskey with the apes?” Balthazar asked, moving his arm away when you pushed against it so you could open the cupboard.

“Stop calling them that. You are calling me an ape also,” you snapped, slamming the door shut.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Balthazar growled.

“So the guy I’m fucking didn’t just call me an ape because I’m human?”

“The guy you are fucking? Oh Y/N, I know you don’t want your friends…” he nodded towards the war room. “…to know whose name you are calling out at night, but I think we have moved past the ‘guy you are fucking’ stage in this relationship.”

“I don’t have time for this,” you responded, grabbing the tray of shot glasses and walking away, leaving the visibly pissed off angel behind.

You were pouring the first round of shots when Cas and Balthazar walked into the room. Dean quickly pushed two more shot glasses in your direction and you filled them. Without the angels Sam would have died today and there was a good chance you and Dean wouldn’t have walked away either.

Avoiding Balthazar’s heavy gaze, you raised your shot in a toast to another successful hunt before throwing it back. The whiskey burned your throat and your eyes watered, but the sensation quickly passed.

You and Sam took your time drinking, but Dean was dropping shot after shot after shot. You understood why, he had watched his brother almost die again today. No matter how many times you experience it, it never gets easier.

The celebration had moved to the library where it was more comfortable and you were sitting back on one of the couches Sam had put along the wall. After arguing about the music, Dean won and 80s hairband music filled the space.

Cas and Balthazar were sitting at the end of one the tables. You could feel the weight of Balthazar’s gaze on you most of the evening but you tried to pay him as little attention as possible.

Yes, you were falling in love with the angel and the two of you had been hooking up for a few months now, but you didn’t want to tell the boys.

You knew it wouldn’t last forever, Balthazar would get tired of the novelty of fucking a human, and you didn’t want them to judge you for allowing it to happen when it was over.

Sam was the first to retire for the night. Claiming the whiskey had made him extremely tired he hugged his brother and then you before saying goodnight to everyone and heading for his room.

After he left you laughed watching Dean and Cas argue over how many shots it would take Cas to get drunk, which had become the goal of the night.

Walking by your couch, Dean handed you another shot before grabbing your hand and pulling you up. Wrapping his arms around you, he began dancing along to the song that was playing.

You laughed, throwing your head back at his ridiculous moves but when he spun you around and you saw Balthazar watching with an annoyed expression on his face your smile faltered a little bit.

Sitting down beside Dean a few minutes later, head spinning while you tried to catch your breath, you noticed Balthazar and Cas were no longer paying attention to the two of you.  They appeared to be having a conversation of their own.

“Angels,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

You laughed and reached for an open bottle of water, taking a long drink.

“Do you have a map?”  Dean reached over to touch your hand while he spoke. “I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

You laughed. “Dean that’s the cheesiest pick up line I’ve heard yet!”

He leaned in close, his whiskey glazed eyes landing on yours before he whispered in your ear. “I’ve got a lot more where that came from sweetheart.” 

* * *

 

Balthazar and Cas looked over at the sound of you giggling to find Dean leaning close, whispering in your ear.

Cas looked back at Balthazar. ‘ _They are both drunk,’_ he reminded his brother over angel radio.

‘ _He’s touching MY mate,’_ Balthazar responded, the anger clear in his words.

‘ _How can he know that when you haven’t even told her brother?’_

‘ _Leave Castiel. It’s time for me to claim what’s mine.’_

* * *

You jumped away from Dean when you heard Cas stand up. “I’m going to go check on a few things,” he announced. “I will be back tomorrow.”

You stood up and gave him a big hug. “Thanks Cas, for everything you did today.” He nodded before disappearing with a flutter of wings.

“I hate when they do that,” you muttered to Dean before the two of you fell into fresh laughter. 

“I fail to see the humor,” Balthazar announced, and you both glanced over at him.

“Sorry, I forgot you were still here,” you sassed, looking at him with narrow eyes.

Dean picked the whiskey bottle up from the table and stumbled over to the couch, sitting down and taking another drink.

You started to move to join him when Balthazar grabbed your arm, yanking you back to face him. Raising his hand up, he snapped his fingers and you could feel your buzz completely disappear.

You glared at him. “Why the hell did you…”

His lips on yours cut you off as he backed you into the wall.

“Oh no Y/N! Angel kisses,” You heard Dean slurring. Pulling away from Balthazar’s mouth you looked over at your friend to find him slumping on the couch, almost passed out from the whiskey he consumed.

“Pay attention to me,” Balthazar snapped, grabbing your chin and turning you back to face him.  He leaned down to kiss your neck before sucking, leaving his mark on your skin. 

“I’m going to show that flannel covered monkey who you belong to,” he growled, snapping his fingers to remove your clothing. 

You gasped, reaching up to try and cover yourself.  Another glance at Dean told you he was more alert, his eyes wide and the whiskey bottle on the floor as he watched you.

Even though you knew you should feel awkward, you felt your heart rate increase and your sex grow wet.

Balthazar could hear the change in your breathing right away and when his fingers brushed across your pussy _he knew_. Leaning down, he whispered in your ear. “I’ll erase his memory when we are done.”

Wishing you were still buzzed for courage but feeling free in the fact that Dean wouldn’t remember, you let a moan escape your mouth.

“She’s mine Winchester. Not yours,” Balthazar said, spinning you around in his arms so you were facing Dean, your back against the angel.

His hands cupped your breasts, his fingers pinching at you nipples.

You watched as Dean’s hand traveled down to rub against his obvious erection through his jeans.

Balthazar left one hand on your breast, the other sliding down to stroke your sex, spreading the wetness across your thighs. “Look how wet she is Winchester. She’s glistening with arousal. For me.”

Bringing his finger up to your mouth you slowly sucked, cleaning off your own slick from his digit.

Opening your eyes again, you saw Dean had unzipped his jeans, his hand in his pants stroking.

“Should I taste your sweet cunt before I take it?” Balthazar asked. You knew the dirty talk was for Dean, as Balthazar had never been one to speak like that in the bedroom.

“Please,” you begged, not sure what you were begging for.

Pushing you back against the wall, so you were facing Dean, Balthazar knelt between your legs, lifting one leg over his shoulders as he brought his tongue to your sex.

You cried out, cupping your breasts and throwing your head back at sensation. Your hips were pressing forward in a slow rhythm as you rode his face. 

You could feel your orgasm approaching and when Balthazar nipped the inside of your thigh your eyes flew open to see Dean now had his cock out and was fully stroking it while he watched the two of you. 

You came hard, crying out Balthazar’s name.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, his hand stilling for a moment.

Balthazar stood, pulling you to his lips for a kiss before guiding you away from the wall and against one of the pillars so Dean would be able to watch from the side.

You grabbed the pillar with both hands and Balthazar pressed down on your back so you were bent slightly. Undoing his pants, he pulled his hard cock out and rubbed it against your sex a few times before pressing inside. “Mine.”

You cried out, pushing back against him as he filled you. 

Balthazar didn’t waste any time setting a fast pace. The library will filled with the sounds of skin on skin and your breathless moans. 

You could hear Dean groaning on the couch and you glanced over to see he had resumed stroking himself.

“Mine. My pussy. My lover. My mate,” Balthazar chanted as he thrust over and over.

“Fuck. Gonna come,” you heard Dean grunt.  Your eyes focused on his lap as his release spilled over his fingers and on to his clothing. You cried out when you came seconds later, pulsing around Balthazar’s cock. 

Balthazar came last, crying out your name as ropes of his hot release filled you.

He pulled out of you slowly, helping you stand up. “Are you okay?” he breathed.

You nodded not sure what you could say. Dean had removed his flannel over shirt and was using it to clean up the mess he made.

You watched Balthazar fasten his pants and walk over, touching Dean’s forehead before the hunter could react. 

Dean’s eyes closed and he slumped down on the couch.  Balthazar turned to you. “He won’t remember anything tomorrow. Should I take the memory from you as well?”

You shook your head. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done, don’t you dare.”

He chuckled. “You are mine Y/N. I didn’t like the way Winchester was flirting with you.”

“During…well…you said ‘my mate’. Were you being serious?” you asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, pulling you into his arms. “I should have told you a long time ago. I wasn’t sure how you would feel if you knew the ‘guy you were fucking’ was actually your mate and had fallen in love with you.”

“I would feel like the happiest but sleepiest girl on the planet,” you said, laughing when he scooped you up in his arms.

* * *

 

Dean woke up the next morning in the library. The awful taste of old whiskey made his mouth feel like cotton and when he sat up he realized his pants were undone and his flannel was balled up beside him.

Picking it up, he realized what was on it right away.

Heading to his room and the shower, he wondered why the hell he decided masturbating alone in the library had been a good idea last night.

 


End file.
